Crimson Tears
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: The conclusion to the Crimson trilogy. After Dracula's defeat Carrie meets Reinhardt one more time.


Crimson Tears  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: This is the sequal to Crimson Rain  
compleating the short Trilogy.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The morning mist was still wafting in a gentle breeze.  
The sun not quite peeking over the treeline yet. Caste Dracula had  
fallen. The count had shown his true self and fallen. Now the   
unholy darkness was gone and once again the dead could sleep in  
peace.  
  
upon a hilltop on concecrated ground among the grasses  
and flowers stood a stone cross marking the final resting place  
of a person who stood for goodness and light. Approaching the cross  
was a young girl who's head was topped in blue and who's eyes shone  
crimson.  
  
In her hand a collection of flowers which she laid down at the  
cross. "Mother...It's over. Count Dracula is dead. Now both  
you and my real mother can rest in heaven. But Mother.....  
.... why do I still feel so empty inside. Dracula is dead  
now. Why does it still hurt." Carrie said with her voice beginning  
to quiver on the last word.  
  
Carrie heard the rustle of boots in grass and turned to  
look at who was approaching her. Still clad in shining armor  
was the blond headed young warrior named Reinhardt Shneider.  
  
Standing beside him was a strange woman dressed in red with  
long blond hair. Carrie seemed to recognizer her from somewhere before.  
Also with Reinhardt was Henry whom she had seen traveling with him  
earlier.  
Reinhardt stepped ahead of them a few paces and  
approached Carrie.  
  
"Carrie...it's time to go home now." Reinhardt said.  
"I'm an orphan remember. I don't have any place to call home."  
Carrie said with her head held down. "You're welcome to come with me.  
All of us have new lives to start. Why not start them together."  
Reinhardt said smiling at Carrie.  
  
"It's so hard Reinhardt....I thought things would be different  
once Dracula was dead but.....Reinhardt is there something wrong with me?  
Why won't the hurting stop." Said Carrie as her voice quivered even more  
and the cold gaze of her crimson eyes began to change.  
  
"Carrie I'm sorry to tell you this but...when someone close to  
you dies the hurting never ends. You have to grow stronger to deal with  
the pain. That is why God has given us heaven. So one day when our  
long fight is over we can finally let go of our pain to become  
pure and happy once more. And I'm sure your mother is there right now.  
She wouldn't want you to give up on yourself now. I'm sure she's watching  
right now. And I know she would be proud of the strong person you've grown  
into." Said Reinhardt as he knelt down to Carrie's hight.  
  
Carrie stood silent for a moment. She tried to speak but words  
would not come to her. Carrie stared at Reinhardt now not with an icy  
gaze but looking for compassion. Reinhardt looked back with a tender smile.  
"Such a kind man and I was so cold to him." thought Carrie to herself.  
  
Carrie's thoughts continued to build in intensity and emotion  
"Why is this happening? Why can't I hold it back any longer...."  
  
Reinhardt as if he knew what was going to happen waved a hand  
beind his back signaling for the others to turn away, and then opened his arms  
toward Carrie.  
  
Carrie finally broke down. Her voice emited a melloncholy sob  
as she fell into Reinhardt's arms and a river of tears poured from her  
crimson eyes.  
  
Carrie's controll was gone and now those tears held back for so many  
years came fourth. And oddly to her not a greater pain as she had feared  
but some degree of relief. Reinhardt held the grieving Carrie knowing   
what pain she must be feeling. Reinhardt's love of justice would not permit  
him to leave leave Carrie in pain in this her time of need.  
  
Carrie continued to cry. Unable to speak unable to understand  
why she could not hold back her tears. But somehow she felt comforted by  
Reinhardt's kind pressence. And in a soft caring voice Reinhardt spoke  
to Carrie. "Go ahead child. Cry. Cry all you like. You have every right  
in the world." 


End file.
